Please, Come Home For Christmas
by Nikita-chan6
Summary: A short FrUk oneshot. It was a request. Long story short Francis wants sex and gets thrown out for it by Arthur. All in December, before Christmas.


**Okay, so this is for something I'm doing for my RP account oon Tumblr. People are submitting pairings to me and I am writing oneshots for them. So this is the first one, FrUk for the Anon who requested it.**

* * *

><p>The fire roared in the Victorian styled fireplace set in a very quaint sitting room. A young Frenchman lay across the couch waiting for his beloved. He took a sip of his wine, humming quietly to himself. Soon the one he'd been waiting for entered the room.<p>

"There you are! I was afraid you had left." The Englishman said with a small smile.

The Frenchman shook his head. "_Non_. I said I would wait for you, and forever I would wait."

A blush dusted the Englishman's cheeks as he scoffed. "Right, you'd wait until the next good looking chap walks by. Then off you'll prance to enchant him with your….French-ness."

The other man chuckled. "Arzurr, you know how much I love you, _oui_?"

Arthur sighed, as he poured himself a glass of wine. "Yes Francis. I know."

"Good, now come and join me on the couch. It is cold outside and we could both use the warmth." He winked.

"Good Heavens, you've got the fire in front of you."

"It is not the same!" Francis cried dramatically.

"Stuff it! I am coming now, no need to act like a child. You sound like Alfred," he said as he plopped down on the couch curling into the arms of his lover.

Francis smiled and kissed Arthur's ear. "You're beautiful…" he whispered moving to kiss the other's neck.

"Watch it you! I am n-"he moaned at the attention. He rolled his head back, exposing the tender flesh of his neck. Francis wasted no time; he pressed his lips to every inch of exposed skin. His hands worked on moving Arthur closer. Finally he locked his lips with Arthur's in a fierce battle.

Using it as leverage he moved Arthur into his lap. With Arthur straddling him he pried their mouths apart and worked on kissing his collar as he unbuttoned his shirt. Once Arthur's shirt was removed France used his talents on Arthur's chest.

Arthur's mewling and moaning was driving Francis crazy. As he worked on Arthur's belt, Arthur suddenly slapped him. Francis jerks sending Arthur tumbling to the floor.

"What was that for!" He cried his hand pressed gingerly to his face.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT!" Arthur roared.

"What? I am a man, we have needs. It has been a while and we've been together for 6 months. When Arzurr!"

Arthur glared at him. "Is that all I am to you?" His voice was dangerously soft.

"Of course not! It is just, well, do you not think it is time?"

Arthur simply stared. "Get out. I thought….I thought you were different. It was so hard to take you home, to let you into my heart, especially after I had been hurt countless times. I told you I didn't want to rush into anything that was my mistake last time. I will not make another mistake, get out now Francis."

Francis stared at Arthur. His eyes full of sadness. "Arzurr….."

"Out," he replied picking his shirt off the floor and opening the door for Francis. Francis slowly walked to the door. He paused to look into Arthur's wounded green eyes.

"I've never loved anyone like I love you."

"You were a mistake," Arthur hissed.

Francis flinched and hurried out the door. He stood on Arthur's doorstep for ten minutes, tears silently slipping from his eyes. He looked up to the grey Winter sky and sighed.

"I love him, _Mon Dieu_ I love him."

* * *

><p>Arthur pressed his back to the door and slid to floor. He covered his face with his hands as he sobbed.<p>

He wanted nothing more than to be close to Francis. So why didn't he let him? Arthur slowly stood; his legs were shaking as he walked to his room.

He passed the Christmas tree that Francis had insisted he put up. They spent an entire evening decorating and drinking wine. Arthur couldn't remember when he had had so much fun at Christmas time.

He turned out the lights on the tree and walked into his room. "Another lonely Christmas, lovely."

* * *

><p>Arthur avoided Francis for two weeks. Finally it was Christmas Eve and Francis could not stand it anymore. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He ran through the snow covered English streets, dodging carolers and people doing last minute shopping.<p>

He stopped outside Arthur's door. He looked up to the sky. _"S'il vous plaît Dieu, me donner le courage." _He knocked on Arthur's door. He waited a few minutes before Arthur opened it.

"Sodding bastard." Arthur shut the door in his face.

"Arzurr please!" Francis cried. "Please, Christmas is the time to be with someone you love and I love no one but you! Well, per'aps my little Mathieu, but How could I not love my son?" He paused.

"I go every year to Canada, to visit him you know. I have never missed it. Even when I was sick, I had flu, I made my way to spend Christmas with my son. This year….this year, you know what I told him? I told him I fell in love. He laughed and said I seem to do that every other day. I told him he was wrong. I told him that I've never seen anyone quite like you."

Silence. Francis took this as a sign that he was listening. "I told him, that when I first saw you I was afraid that those eyebrows of yours would swallow you whole. But then I saw you sit in a corner of the coffee shop reading a book. I don't know if you remember what you were reading, but I do, I remember everything about that day. You were reading Rimbaud. I thought to myself, what is a stuffy looking Englishman doing reading Rimbaud?

"So I approached you, do you remember?" Francis chuckled, "I said to you, 'Rimbaud? You know he's not English right?' You looked at me as if you would like to have strangled me. It was then I saw your eyes. Underneath those creatures you call eyebrows, were your eyes. They were so green; I had never seen anything like them. You took my breath away, and as cliché as that sounds, it has never happened before.

"So, I decided to talk to you, just to look in those wonderful eyes of yours. You then proceeded to astound me with your intellect and I wanted to talk to you all day. So I asked you out, I saw you hesitate but you agreed. I went home and I could not stop smiling."

Arthur opened the door, just enough to look through. Francis smiled at him; tears were shining in the Frenchman's eyes.

"F-Francis…" he paused. "Please, would you, would you come home…for Christmas?"

"I promise to be home for Christmas." He smiled as Arthur threw open the door and wrapped his arms around Francis.

"I-I'm sorry for overreacting. I just didn't want to be hurt again."

Francis wrapped his arms loosely around Arthur's waist. "I understand _mon amour_, but know that I am not like the other guys before. I love you." He pressed his lips softly to Arthur's. Arthur returned the kiss happily before pulling away.

"Come in, won't you? My bed is cold."

Francis chuckled. "Last I tried to warm I got yelled at."

Arthur grimaced. "Yeah well, you've got permission this time."

"Ah, I'm damned if I do you and damned if I don't aren't I?"

Arthur smiled and kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Yes."

Francis smiled as he kissed Arthur and together they stumbled through Arthur's front door, slamming it shut behind them.


End file.
